The Trials of a Scout
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: After Serena is kicked out of the scouts. A race begins. The race against time. Now the scouts future is in jeopardy. The trials to tell who is faithful and who is unworthy has begun. Now the scouts have to make amends with their princess. on hold
1. It Begins

The Trials of a Scout

Summary- After Serena is kicked out of the scouts. A race begins. The race against time. Now the scouts future is in jeopardy. The trials to tell who is faithful and who is unworthy has began. Now the scouts have to make amends with their princess while trying to figure out who the new enemy is and what they want!

Serena sat in her room, the tears sliding down her cheek, turned silver because of the moonlight's reflection on it's mistress face. Slowly she fell asleep.

-Dream Sequence-

" Serenity Diana Lunar Moon! Don't be too hard on them." A fairylike woman known as Queen Selenity stated to her daughter.

"Mother, the 10 trials must be completed by any means!" the young princess told her mother in a regal tone.

"But why 10? there are only 9 of them not including you dear." Queen Selenity asked her daughter.

" You have forgotten my future daughter." Princess Serenity revealed to her mother.

" Of course how could I have forgotten her? Where is she now?" Queen Selenity inquired.

" She and Luna, of course left with Darien and they're staying with him as well." Serenity answered with tears falling down her heart shaped face.

" Come on dear, its time to awaken and start the trials." The Queen said, understanding what her daughter felt. Having go through it herself.

" You are correct mother. I guess we'll meet again soon?" The young princess asked.

" Of course dear. but good-bye for the time being!" Queen Selenity told her daughter.

" Good-Bye mother!" Serenity said before her entire body disappeared from the dream realm.

-End Dream Sequence-

The blond haired girl awoke with a start. One glance at her reflection told her that the trials had indeed begun. Showering and getting dress. She looked into her mirror once more this time to fix her hair in the royal hair style. Up in to pig tails with two small little ball shapes on her head. Placing her school uniform on she walked down quietly to the kitchen and wasn't greeted by the tsukino's but her real mother. Queen Selenity was back. " Good morning mother." Smiling the other woman looked up from the eggs she had been cooking. " Morning Serenity, I know our talk must have left you a little tired so I made breakfast!" Selenity exclaimed. " Mom, why are you here and not the Tsukino's?" Serenity asked. " Because dear, this trial one, remember this you must gain their attention. Remember they didn't think you were their real princess so we have to make them believe that." Selenity explained. " But how? everyone knows I'm Serena Tsukino!" Serenity inquired. " Will everyone thinks that Serena has moved to America." Selenity explained again. " Wait then what's my name now? If, I can't be Serena." Serenity asked half- afraid of the answer. " That has been taken care of 1,018 years ago. " Selenity answered placing 2 plates on the table. After breakfast, some more explanations and good-byes, Serenity drove to school. Once outside the school she parked the jaguar and placed the alarm on. Stepping out the car she was greeted with various stares. Ignoring them she walked off to the office.

-With the Inner Scouts-

" Woah, did you guys see that girl?" Raye asked.

" Yes, we did Raye and she looked just like Princess Serenity." Amy observed.

" maybe, that is her? then that would mean Serena was never the moon princess to begin with." Mina pointed out.

" Serena never did act like a princess. Maybe the newbie is the princess, but we need to make some observations first!" Lita explained.

-With Serenity-

Once inside the office she received her schedule. The AP (assistant Principle) showed her where all her classes were located and to her locker to place her books in. The AP hand her a lock as well the combination on the back. Taking the time to look over her Schedule she was surprised at how many classes she has to go to.

Her schedule read.

_Moon, Serenity D.L. _

_Class Schedule_

_8:00- 8:30 Advisory Rm. 307_

_8:35- 9:45- Technology Rm. 104/P.E. Rm. Gym+_

_10:00- 11:30 Math Rm. 307_

_11:30- 12:45 Science Rm. 306/ Social Science Rm. 308+_

_12:50- 1:25 Lunch/Study Hall Rm. Multi-purpose room_

_1:30- 2:45 Reading/Language Arts Rm.308_

_2:50- Dismissed_

_+ means this class is every other day._

_Bell Schedule_

_Advisory- 8:00_

_1st block- 8:30_

_2nd Block- 10:00_

_3rd Block- 11:30_

_Lunch- 12:50_

_4th Block- 1:30_

_Dismissal- 2:50_

_(note- bell will ring 5mins after each time stated signaling you're tardy)1_

Serenity grabbed her Math and Science textbook. Placing everything else in her locker. She placed four spiral notebooks in her bookbag. Closing her locker and placing the lock on. She head towards her advisory class. Looking at her watch she noticed that in 1 minute she would be late. Opening the door she found 30 pairs of eyes staring at her. Glaring half the eyes disappeared. " You must be the new student. Please do introduce yourself." the teacher asked. Serenity walked to the front of the class. " My name is Serenity Diana Lunar Moon, and I like to do public speaking. My mother and I just moved here from Osaka, Tokyo. " The class seemed to be studying her. Though not as much as 2 other people. " Well, Ms. Moon please take a sit right next to Ms. Baker, Molly please raise your hand." The teacher asked. The red haired head raised her hand. Of course Serenity was sitting next to her within 30 seconds. The bell rang signaling movement to the next block. After showing her schedule to Molly, Molly determined they had the same classes. " Come on Serenity, the technology room is this way." Molly told her pointing towards a door on the right. Okay skipping ahead.

Serenity walked towards her car to find it surrounded by a bunch of students. " MOVE! AWAY FROM THE CAR!" The students parted like the red sea. Walking towards her car she saw that somebody had touched her baby. Turning her head she grabbed the nearest person which happened to be Melvin. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?" she shouted. Melvin used to this happening answered rather calmly," it was that Mina Anio! The girl you were agueing with earlier." Other students seem to talking the information over quietly among themselves. " tell Anio touching my car was her second mistake. With that Serenity pulled out her phone and called her mother. Selenity showed up in 7 mins in her own car. Serenity got in and the two drove off with Serenity's car being towed to the car pound.

(1)- this is my REAL SCHEDULE!

Silver- What do you think happened to Serenity's car? And what about their arguement? What was that all about? And what exactly is the first trial?

Serenity- answer everyone of those questions NOW!

Silver- can't but I can tell you that the trials are mostly group things but some are individual! I'm not sure rather Serenity and Darien should get BACK together or to pair her with someone else. I kinda need your input on this! so review! Also should the trial be grouped inners only one part outers another or should they have to work together?


	2. Trial of Ice and Knowledge

The Trials Of a Scout

Summary-After Serena is kicked out of the scouts. A race begins. The race against time. Now the scouts future is in jeopardy. The trials to tell who is faithful and who is unworthy has began. Now the scouts have to make amends with their princess while trying to figure out who the new enemy is and what they want!

**Chapter 2- The Trial of Knowledge and Ice pt. 1**

That Afternoon the four inner scouts, seemed to talk nothing but about the new girl Serenity. Amy couldn't help the feeling that something big was going to happen. Neither was she prepared for the first trial.

_**(That Night)**_

Amy recieved a call that night from Raye saying there was a youma in the park. Transforming she left towards the park. Mercury wasn't surprised she was the first one there. She always was,because she lived closer.

"Hello Mercury. It's about time you showed up." the youma sneered moving closer.

" Who are you? and why are you here?" Sailor Mercury asked throughly confused.

"I'm Darcy, and to make sure you fail the trials. (insert evil laughter)" The youma known as Darcy said. Before Mercury could say anything she was sent back by a rush of hot air. Mercury glaring raised her arms preparing her attack.

" AQUA SHINE ILLUSION!" the Mercurian princess shouted, sending her attack straight at Darcy. Darcy, who by then was covered in water, glared ice burgs at Mercury her eyes were red. Pulling out her communcator she called the other scouts. She was shocked when she saw that they were just waking up. That meant the call she recieved earlier was fake.

" Just putting the pieces together my dear? Well its to late!" Darcy cooed.

A purple glow surrounding her hands.

" well Mercury good bye!" Darcy shouted.

The inners woke up and transformed. Calling Pluto on their communcator. They were teleported 10 feet from the fight. They watched the youma (Darcy) attack Mercury.

" MARS FIRE SOUL!" Sailor Mars shouted trying to block the attack. The flame disappeared before it even touched the youma.

" what? how my attack didn't get near them!" Mars exclaimed throughly shocked.

"Of course it didn't. Your not suppose to interfere." a voice beside the scouts and tux-boy said. The four turned around.

" Who are you? And why are you here?" Jupiter asked.

" My name is Diana, and I'm here to watch the trial and to make sure Mercury is not cheated by Darcy. I'm also here on Serenity-sama's orders." the woman known as Diana said.

Diana had three ponytails that looked more like meatballs, the back of her silver hair was hanging out in waves. She wore a two piece dress. The skirt was lavander with silver lacings on the bottom that became bows. With a pretty silver flower on the right hand corner. Her top was also lavander but sleeveless and came 3 inches above her waist. So her bellybutton was showing. There were silver lacings around her neck collar. Her 1" inch heel sandal helped her look taller.

" What do you mean Serenity's orders?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Diana looked at Tuxedo Mask out the corner of her eye.

" Like I said Serenity wants to know the score of you scouts. Who is weak and who is blind by their ego to actually see some common sence. Isn't that right Mina or should I say Venus?" Diana smirked at the look of panick on everyones face.

**Back With Mercury**

Mercury fall to her knees.

" Damnit, I can't fail! I won't fail!" With that Mercury stood up.

Then her transformation pen appeared and then to her surprise started glowing blue and a crystal appeared out of Mercury's body. The pen turned into a brooch and the crystal glowed before residing in the brooch. Reaching out she grabbed the brooch. Surrounded by a soft blue glow she started her new transformation. Ribbons came from the brooch and surrounded her chest creating her new fuku. It looked like Sailor Moon's fuku. Her skirt was a baby blue color with a bow on the back of her skirt. In the middle of the fuku was her new brooch and that was attached to her baby blue bow. On her forehead her planetery sign flashed before disappearing to create her tiara that now showed her planetery symbol. Her boots became baby blue like the rest of her outfit. Finishing the transformation she stroke her final pose.

" hmm. very good." Diana whispered writing the information down on a piece of paper the was clipped to a silver clip board.

" What are you writing?" Sailor Venus asked for the first time.

" I told you information on your trials. By the looks of things Mercury is going to fail." Diana lied smoothly. The others seemed to believe her.

" What happens if she fails?" Sailor Mars asked.

" She dies." came the cold reply.

The didn't need to know who 'she' was, they knew it was Sailor Mercury, and their genius friend Amy Anderson.

**With Mercury (again)**

The new warrior that stood in her place glared daggers at her opponite.

" So you get a new transformation and now you can't fight?" Darcy taunted.

" Or maybe its because you know you'll never be as powerful as my mistress Serenity." the youma continued.

" Is that right? You were jealous she was going to rule the whole universe! While you get nothing. You think you should be Queen? right. You think your smarter than her! admit it!" Darcy all but shouted.

The new Sailor Mercury stood there her head bowed.

" NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! SERENITY WAS MY ONLY BEST FRIEND! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO TRUELY CARED ABOUT ME! EVEN IF SHE DID HAVE SPAGGITTI FOR BRAINS! I STILL WOULD FOLLOW HER!" The Mercurian princess shouted extremely pissed.

How dare this wench accuse her of something she had nothing to do with. Kicking Serena out of the scouts was Amara and Raye's idea. She had nothing to do with it.

" ah, switching stories now? Its a little too late!" Darcy said coldly; a purple glow surrounded her hands again but this time her eyes turned purple as well.

The new Sailor Mercury stared for a moment before she pulled out her new ice whip. The weapon creakled with blue energy. Darcy looked at her in shock then loath.

" Think you can beat me because of your new toy?" Darcy taunted.

Darcy knew what her job was. She was to test the Mercurian princess loyalty then see if she gains the power boost only a LOYAL sailor scout and protector of Serenity can recieve. She could NOT kill Sailor Mercury. But could serverly injure her. The ice maiden would be fine in the morning. Darcy also knew the scout had passed the 1st test. But smirked as the normally calm princess glared at Darcy with prue hatred.

" My new toy," the angry teenager sneered, " is going to tear you limb from limb."

" We'll see about that!" Darcy was now madder than Diana had ever seen.

With the inners and cape-boy

_' come on Mercury you can do this!'_ Tux-boy thought.

_' woah, look at her weapon! its so cute! I need to get one of those.' _(if you can't guess about that person I should kill you.)

_' she can do this, all she needs to do is aim that weapon of her's at that wench's face.'_ Jupiter thought coming up with serveral ways to get rid of Darcy.

_' oh gods, that girl can't fight! I need to be out there! I wanna show the others that I'm a better leader than meat-ball head!'_ (... I won't say a word)

Diana smirked. Not only had she just read all of there thoughts but she had written them down as well. _' you idiots just keep screwing up your chances.'_

-With Serenity-

Serena sat in a dark bedroom her eyes closed. Thoughts of the scouts gone as she stared at the dark ceiling. Serena found out her mom (moon) is back until the trials are over. Serena giggled. Her mom had pulled quiet a few strings for that to happen of course. Destiny want into a fit and Fate was laughing at her sister.

Selenity sat downstairs watching a dvd. The movie was actually an anime called 'Dragonball Z'. Selenity had to admit that Vegeta and Goku were hot. _'to bad they're married. Lucky ducks. Pluto would've like the green one. Seeing as though green is one of her favorite colors. She also could've tooken me to the DBZ world. sad.'_ Selenity seemed to be checking out Vegeta AGAIN. Serena walking down stares saw her favorite dvd on. It was the episode when Future Trunks showed up to warn them about the androids. Trunks was super hot and Serena seemed to get a dreamy look on her face. At the site off the lavender haired sayjin that was blushing because he had been caught staring at Vegeta. Mother and daughter stared at the screen checking out father and son. The dvd then stopped and the main menu showed up. With Trunks on the side jumping out his time machine.


	3. Trial of Ice and Knowledge pt 2

The Trials of a Scout

Summary-After Serena is kicked out of the scouts. A race begins. The race against time. Now the scouts future is in jeopardy. The trials to tell who is faithful and who is unworthy has began. Now the scouts have to make amends with their princess while trying to figure out who the new enemy is and what they want!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko-san (Did I spell her name right?)

**Chapter 3: Trial of Ice and Knowledge pt. 2**

Sailor Mercury's ice whip hit the side of youma's leg causing it to become a block of ice. Darcy looked at Mercury smirking as she dragged herself backwards.

"You've passed your loyalty test Mercury-san. I look forward to working with you in the future." Darcy stated before disappearing.

Mercury's blue eyes widen as the dome fell around the battle area. "I offer my congratulations, Princess Mercury and would like to give you these from Serenity-hime." Diana stated walking to Mercury and stopping before the genius scout. In Diana's hand was a cell phone with Mercury symbol on the cover, and a laptop with the Mercury and Moon sign connected on the cover.

The genius looked hesitantly at gifts being offered by her princess. " I…I refuse these things. I only request to know where Serena is…" Diana smiled at Sailor Mercury's loyalties.

"Serena-hime is just going back to her past self…perhaps its time for you to remember everything about you past Mercury-san." Diana said.

-With Tux-boy and Inners-

"She passed…that means she isn't going to die!" Jupiter looked the happiest out of the group of four. Luna and Artimis looked at the new Sailor Mercury before going towards Diana.

"Mercury should've destroyed that damned youma! Honestly letting it escape without trying to stop it!" Mars fumed, pissed off that Mercury had a new upgrade and still let the demon escape.

"I'll take my leave now." Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped into the trees disappearing.

Venus frowned and watched the exchanged between Mercury and Diana, "Really why can't I get my chain upgraded to a whip?"

-With Serenity…both of 'em-

The moon royalty laid on the couch watching sleepily as Darcy bowed before them. "Your royal highness…the task has been completed. Sailor Mercury has passed showing strong loyalties to her oldest and best friend, the Princess."

Selenity smiled as Serenity did her odd, she wouldn't be Rena without it, victory dance. "I knew Ami-chan would pass, she always has to pass her tests it goes against her standard!"

"Ahem." Selenity tried, in vain, to interrupt Serenity's little happy dance. Serenity's hair decided to mix with Earth's gravity and pulled the blond-silver haired girl down.

"OUCH!" Selenity covered her mouth as she laughed, "Very graceful little one." Darcy was still bowed down yet a smirked played across her lips at the Moon Princess' antics.

"Darcy-san please raise its not like we're in the palace or something." Selenity said with a smile before raising her eyebrow. "Mercury has gotten aggressive I see…perhaps you should see Saturn to heal you?"

Serenity rubbed the back of her head seating in an unlady-like position. "That hurt…and they wonder where my brains went…"

-With Mercury and Diana-

Diana reached one of her long manicured nails out, a crescent moon shape started to form on her finger tip. "Accept your past, duty and heritage…become one with thy past life, Princess Mercury, Guardian of Serenity-hime and heir to the Mercurian Throne. Selenity-sama blesses thy dreams."

The blue colored crescent moon touched the Mercury symbol on the girl's forehead. "I accept all these things." Mercury said in a small voice. Diana pressed on the symbol before pulling her hand back.

"We shall meet again Mercury-san." Diana disappeared. Sailor Mercury stood there before letting herself be encased in ice. The blue haired genius appeared in her room.

-With Innies (heh, heh)-

They watched as Diana touched their friends head and then leave. Mercury did the same as ice encased her and she disappeared from sight.

"That was easy! I want to do that myself!" Venus started to blab as the other girls left. Luna and Artimis were picked up by Venus and left with the orange clad scout.

**-Next Da-ay- **

School started on time and the inners except Amy seemed to be exhausted. Serenity smiled at Amy who grinned back. Molly blinked wondering what happened as Serenity had been giving the girl cold shoulder yesterday.

"Molly want to join me and my mom for an all night movie marathon? It's on Friday so there's no school the next day."

Molly smiled at the blond-silver heard girl, "I'll ask my mom and let you know tomorrow. Want to go with me and Melvin to the arcade after school?"

"Sure," Serenity said wondering how many of her old habits she's going to fall in. Molly then turned to Melvin who was behind her and told him about the news of mysterious castle being found on the moon. Serenity, however, wasn't listening and poked Amy in the back.

"You passed…as usual eh?" Serenity stated with a smirked. Amy turned in her seat and looked at the moon princess.

"You dare mock thee, Serenity?" Amy said jokingly.

"Yes for thy a big bookworm with no fun!" Serenity replied barely hiding her giggles.

Amy huffed mockingly, "Well, thy still a meatball head!" Amy smiled, "But I still love you anyway."

Serenity laughed and ignored the other two inners in their homeroom who came in late, "Who can't love me? I'm like the best person EVER!"

"Miss Moon, Miss Anderson quiet down for the announcements please." The teacher said as she closed her book and started looking around.

------

**Silver: **I'm adopting this story again! Now it shall be updated as soon as I start the next trial of course…

**Seto: **Should've known a loser like you would come back.

**Silver:** This loser is gonna pair you with Tea in a one-shot if you keep talking…

**Seto: **You evil, conniving, shrimp, short, foil tempered-

**Silver:** they get the point I think…anyway visit my forum cast a vote for who Serenity should be paired with and the thing for the next trial…It's all in the same forum thread…just different topics. (http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/SilverAmeTsukino/610232/)


End file.
